


Throne Of Atlantis

by Geekygirl24



Series: Modern WonderTrev [4]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Diana, Alpha Mera, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Omega Lex, Omega Steve, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: When Atlantian troops assault Metropolis as revenge for the death of their king, the Queen seeks help from the Justice League to find her son who has gone missing during the madness.4th part of the modern Justice League Alpha/omega series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

A Deep-Sea submarine drifted through the Marianas Trench.

 

In the main control room, an officer was staring at a photo of a young woman and a small boy, who was holding up his new action figures of Superman and Flash.

 

“Is that your son?”

 

The officer twisted around to look at his commanding officer, a soft smile on his face. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Big fan of the Justice League?”

 

“Yeah. He used to play with a toy submarine I gave him, but not anymore… His dad can't compete with heroes like Superman around.”

 

The commanding officer chuckled, “Well, not all heroes wear capes.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Take us. Investigating an SOS beacon in the middle of the Atlantic. That's pretty heroic.”

 

Suddenly, the alarms began to blare, prompting the commanding officer to lean forwards. “What is it? What's wrong?”

 

“Sonar has inbound, sir.”

 

“Impossible, it's open ocean for miles.”

 

“Computer has fifteen- No, twenty-two separate inbound!”

 

“Evasive manoeuvres! Now!”

 

The submarine quickly changed course, but that didn’t seem to help.

 

“Captain, the inbound….” Stated another officer, “… they've changed course!”

 

The alarms began to blare again.

 

“Sir, thirty-seven... Now fifty-five inbound still on target!”

 

“We have to return fire Sir!”

 

The commanding officer frowned, “At what? We don't know what's chasing us!”

 

“Coming in hot Sir. Impact in T-minus 15.”

 

“They look like...”

 

“Like what?” asked the CO.

 

“- T-minus 10.”

 

“Like people Sir!”

 

“- Brace for impact!”

 

The submarine rocked violently from side to side as the craft went dark.

 

“We've lost propulsion Sir!”

 

The CO raced to the phone, “Engine room, report!”

 

//Taking water, captain! We- \\\

 

The radio crackled before all went silent.

 

“Engine room? Engine room!”

 

Suddenly, there were several loud bangs as the bulkhead door started to concave, as though someone strong was striking the door over and over again, trying to get in. With armed guards taking up positions, the Captain raced over to the phone that would put them in contact with the surface world.

 

“SOS!” he yelled into the phone, “This is the S.S. California with an emergency SOS! We are under attack! I only hope someone hears th- “

 

He was cut off as ocean water flooded the compartment.

 

As the submarine floated down to the bottom of the sea, a photo of a mother and a son quickly became soaked, disintegrating into little pieces.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“This is Captain Trevor, government liaison to the Justice League.” 

 

Steve rolled his eyes as he strode through the corridors of the Metropolis Luthor labs, his phone pressed to his ear, “No, this is a relatively new position…. Boss sprung it on me last week. I guess it pays to have an Alpha partner in the Justice League.”

 

As the person on the other end of the phone continued to chatter, Steve felt as though he was being patronised… if he heard the term “good little omega” one more time, he was going to lose it.

 

Before he could get too annoyed, he felt the phone being plucked from his hand and the person on the other end was cut off. 

 

“Captain Trevor….” Greeted Lex Luthor, “… how are you settling into your new role?”

 

Steve gently took the phone off the other omega and smirked at him. “I’ve never had to use my diplomatic voice so much. Why did you have to pick me?”

 

“Who else discovered the location of Themyscira?”

 

“I didn’t really discover it, so much as crash-land on it…. Totally different circumstances.”

 

“If you say so. So, what brings Captain Trevor to a Luthor Lab? Especially in Metropolis?”

 

Steve waved a file in the air, “To hopefully speak to you or one of your Head Scientists. This is where most of your naval research projects are right?”

 

Lex nodded as they entered a private meeting room, seating himself at the table as Steve handed him the file. 

 

“One of the Luthor naval subs that you helped design for the navy went dark and sank  
to the ocean floor mid-Pacific.”

 

Lex frowned, switching on the holographic table. “Give me the serial number, I’ll pull up the details.” Once he had the file up, he noticed that there was a recording of the officers within the submarine. 

 

As soon as he pressed play, the sounds of screaming echoed throughout the room.

 

“It sounds as though they are being slaughtered.” The billionaire murmured.

 

Steve nodded, “The Navy wants their missiles back and I want to know what happened. One of the Captains from the Navy is on my ass.”

 

“And only Diana is allowed to be there?” Lex chuckled at Steve’s flush, “Not to worry. I’ll go down there myself and check it out.”

 

“You want help?”

 

Lex frowned, muttering to himself “If it was done manually, I won’t be able to discern anything except the point of access. Maybe the security cameras within the submarine could tell me more.”

 

“I-I meant, maybe you could call the League and- “

 

“- I know what you meant Steve.” Lex sighed, “But until we have answers, there’s no need to escalate this any higher. I don’t want to involve Clark and the other heroes any more than I have to.”

 

“Have it your way Sir.” Steve moved to leave the room, “Let me know what you find.”

 

Before he could leave, Lex’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “How is Diana by the way? Are Clark and her enjoying their little mission?”

 

“War in Greece is a pretty good reason not to stay in contact…. Although I would have thought Clark would be calling you every day?”

 

“… I keep missing the calls.”

 

Lex flushed when Steve burst into laughter, the younger man catching his breath before replying. “They’re fine. I think they’ll be on their way home soon.”

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

“It's a beautiful view, isn't it?”

 

Clark grinned as he and Diana looked out over Athens from the top of the Temple of Zeus. “It is. I forget to enjoy it sometimes. Lex is always reminding me to appreciate the view from the skies.”

 

“This must have been what the view from Olympus was like. I know we're not like the gods, but this war has shown me that we're not like them, either.”

 

“We're not like anyone….”

 

Diana sighed and nodded in agreement, “If it weren’t for Steve, I would feel so alone…. He makes me feel- “

 

“- Human.” Interrupted Clark, “I know… Lex has the same effect on me.”

 

“What would we do without them hmm?”

 

“I shudder to think.”

 

……………………………………………..

 

Meanwhile, in Mercy Reef, Maine, whilst omegas were missing alphas and alphas were missing omegas, Arthur was talking to a lobster.

 

“You know, buddy, life sucks….” He placed his fourth empty glass of whiskey on the table, “… Never believed it before, but I believe it now.”

 

Groaning, he rested his forehead on the cool, glass tank, making sure his hair covered the gill-like deformities on the side of his neck, “… I buried my dad this week. I'm all alone.”

 

He knew everyone in the bar was probably talking about him… they usually did.

 

Downing his fifth glass of whiskey, Arthur raised his hand to catch the bartenders’ attention. “Hey, another one over here!”

 

“Okay. But I'm cutting you off after this one, Arthur.”

 

Nodding in understanding, Arthur turned his attention back to the lobster, “Now, where were we?”

 

Before he could continue the conversation, someone reached in and grabbed the lobster, pulling it out of the water.

 

“Yo, leave him alone!” ordered Arthur, shooting to his feet, “We're talking!”

 

The poor cook stared at the clearly angry Alpha, sighing as he tried to diffuse the situation. “Arthur, I know you miss your dad, but- “

 

Arthur ignored him and snatched the lobster from his hands, turning to head out of the door…. Until he bumped into another, larger, Alpha.

 

“I was gonna eat that.” Grunted the other man, pushing a drunk Arthur back with little effort.

 

Arthur glared at him, “Then you're gonna have to go through me first!”

 

“Works for me, tough guy.” When the larger Alpha moved to attack, Arthur flung him over his shoulders and into the drinks that were stored behind the bar.

 

However, before he could do anything else, a chair slammed into Arthur’s back, propelling him into the bar. As one man held his arms, the others punched and kicked at him, continuing until Arthur collapsed to the ground.

 

“Wait. Hold on. Hold on….” Grunted Arthur, holding up one hand as the other patted the ground, searching for the dropped lobster. Once he found it, he placed the lobster inside his inside pocket, before getting to his feet.

 

“Okay, let's go.”

 

Needless to say, the men didn’t last too long after that. 

 

As Arthur threw them through the window of the bar, leaping out after them to continue to fight on the docks…. Unaware of the two men down below, watching in the car and taking pictures.

 

“After all these years...” muttered a beta, bespectacled man, “… I found him. He's exactly what we've been looking for.” He turned to look at his companion, “David. We must confront him. Tonight.”

 

The other man listened to the grunts and yelps of pain of the men Arthur was battering, wincing as he shook his head. “Maybe we shouldn't out him here just yet, doctor. We can approach him in the morning.”

 

Meanwhile, the last guy fell to the ground and Arthur wiped the blood away from his upper lip. “Thanks, guys. I needed to blow off some steam.”

 

As he turned to walk away, he heard a shuffling sound from behind him, prompting him to turn around… just as the large Alpha who started the fight attempted to stab him in the chest.

 

The knife shattered like glass, and Arthur examined the tear in his shirt. “Always kind of wondered about that.”

 

“W-What the hell are you?!”

 

Arthur didn’t say a word, grabbing the man by the shirt and throwing him in the opposite direction, far into the sea.

 

“I wish I knew, pal. I wish I knew….”

 

Satisfied that no-one else was coming to attack, Arthur headed down to the rocks as the waves lapped over them. Pulling the lobster from his pocket, he un-did the elastic from around the crustaceans’ claws.

 

“Here you go, buddy.”

 

Releasing the lobster back into the sea, Arthur then limped away…. Completely missing the red-headed Alpha female who watched him from the docks, before shedding her long cloak and hat and diving into the sea.


	2. Analysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review 
> 
> Thank you 

“I must remember to thank Bruce for the funds and assistance in creating the technology for this submarine…” Lex muttered to himself, as he stared at the wreck of the Marine’s fallen submarine “…. Computer, scan the submarine for discrepancies.”

 

//Scanning…. Structure compromised. \\\

 

Lex rolled his eyes, “Yes, I can see that. But by what? Magnify the image….”

 

The image on the screen zoomed in and Lex frowned at the sight, “Is that a handprint?”

 

//Affirmative. \\\

 

Seeing a large hole, Lex floated into the larger submarine and tried to find the nearest computer. Once he did, the computer remotely accessed the files.

 

//Accessing security footage. \\\

 

Videos of water flooding the rooms and men running for their lives filled the screen…. Until the screen fizzed out and turned blue.

 

//Error. Files corrupted. \\\

 

“Damn…. Locate missiles.”

 

//Scanning…. Not found. \\\

 

Lex frowned and shook his head, “That's not good.”

 

Before he could search through any more computer files, he heard the rushing of water behind him, as though something was quickly dashing through the water. “What the- “

 

Suddenly, something slammed into the side of the personal submarine, sending it crashing to the side.

 

//Oxygen supply damaged. Suggest retreat. \\\

 

Quickly, Lex directed the ship out of the submarine.

 

//Hostiles in pursuit. \\\

 

“Fire the back cannons!”

 

Managing to escape the larger submarine, Lex noticed how three bodies limply floated away.

 

“Maybe…. Maybe I should have called Clark after all.”

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

“Hey dad! I’m home!”

 

Arthur glanced around the empty home as his shoulders slumped in remembrance.

 

“Oh… right.”

 

As he walked up the stairs to his room, he scanned his eyes over the photos that lined the walls, lingering on one particular picture. His Dad, a regular beta, had his arms wrapped around an Alpha female.

 

Arthur knew this was his mother, no matter how many people told him it was impossible for a beta male to impregnate an Alpha female. 

 

Whilst his Dad was fair-skinned, this woman had darker skin, much like Arthur’s, with dark exotic eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. Her hair was braided, and tattoos lined her upper arms, foreign symbols that made no sense…. she disappeared after he was born.

 

No-one knew where to though.

 

……………………………………………………………………

 

“You contacted everyone?”

 

Lex Luthor rolled his eyes as he checked his phone for the hundredth time, “Yes Hawkgirl…. You just happened to arrive here on time.”

 

Smirking at the other omega, Hawkgirl stretched up her arms. “It’s not I have anything better to do…. It’s hard for winged girls to find work… or socialise at all really. Are you aware this chair is nicer than my bed?”

 

Suddenly, there was a rushing sound and Barry skidded into the room, “Hey guys, sorry I'm...” He frowned, taking in the lack of people, “… Not late? Where is everybody?

 

Lex sighed, “It appears as though no-one checks their personal communicator except for one or two of you…. It was so nice of me to design and make these.”

 

“Well…” Barry beamed at Lex, “… Let's do it the old-fashioned way.”

 

“Hmmmm, Clark and J’onn are on their way here…. Fire on the east side needed taking care of first. I believe Diana and Steve are on a date.”

 

“Alright! Note to self, do those two last!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

At Ferris Air Base, Hal was chatting to a beta receptionist. “I'll bet you like Cuban food. I know this sick place… In Cuba.”

 

The receptionist smiled at him, writing her number on a post-stick note, folding it and handing it to Hal. Winking at her, Hal turned away…. And then there was a rush of wind.

 

When he opened the note, all that was written on it was ‘Outside!!! Hurry!!!’

 

“… I'm gonna disembowel you, Barry.” He hissed under his breath.

 

Minutes later, Hal floated down next to Barry, clad in his Green Lantern uniform.

 

“Took you long enough.” Teased Barry.

 

“Yeah, yeah, what's the what? I was just about to seal the deal.”

 

“Lex has got something. All hands on deck... I’ll race you to Luthor Corp?”

 

“You’re on.”

 

……………………………………………

 

“I still can’t believe people don’t recognise you when you wear glasses…” Steve chuckled, beaming at his Alpha. Diana was dressed in a slim-fitting, dark blue dress which matched his own blue tie.

 

“Hmmmm, although I do feel like I’m hiding.”

 

“Not hide as much as be one of them Angel.”

 

Diana frowned, “The difference eludes me.”

 

Reaching over, and gently taking hold of her hand, Steve rubbed his thumb along her knuckles. “You’re blending in… leading a normal happy life…. You are happy, right?”

 

Before Diana could answer (although the smile on her face seemed to indicate that the answer was positive), someone called Steve’s name from behind him.

 

“Steve? Is that you?”

 

Steve winced slightly, as a beta brunette woman, dressed in military type clothing strode up to the table, “Oh Lucy…. Hi.”

 

Silence.

 

Lucy ahemed politely, prompting Steve to flush. “I’m sorry, this is- “

 

“- Lucy Lane.” Lucy rudely interrupted, holding her hand out to Diana.

 

“Diana Prince.” Diana resisted the urge to growl as she returned the handshake (it was so hard not to use all her strength).

 

“Ooh. That's some grip.” Lucy practically threw herself into the space next to Steve in the booth, silently urging him to shuffle to the side, “I work with Steve…. Closely. I led some of his missions before the promotion… he’s practically a Colonel without the official title now.”

 

Steve didn’t think he could get any redder, but he knew he needed to defend his Alpha from Lucy’s…. from Lucy. “Diana is a diplomat.” He blurted out, flushing as Diana raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

 

“Oh. So, this is work-related?” Lucy frowned

 

Diana smirked, “No. It's a date…. I’m his Alpha.”

 

“Oh…. Right.” Lucy nudged Steve in the side, “She must be a wonder woman to deal with you on a daily basis…. I love your glasses by the way Diana.”

 

“Thank you, Miss Lane.”

 

Before anything else could be said, Steve’s personal phone started to ring.

 

“Excuse me…. Hello?” Steve winced at the cultured voice on the other end of the line, “No we don’t have the- yes I know it’s supposed to be brought everywhere but we… forgot…. Yeah, we’ll be right there.”

 

Hanging up, Steve waved over the waitress, “We'll need this to go!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

Less than an hour later, everyone was seated at the meeting table (including Steve and Lex), waiting for one more person.

 

“You know…” began Hal, “… Sometimes I feel like the Bat thinks he’s too good for us. I don’t remember him getting involved with my court case.”

 

Hawkgirl chuckled, “It’s Batman. He doesn’t answer hails.”

 

“Yeah…. If I have to be here, so does he.”

 

Barry reached out to try and stop Hal, “Hal, don’t do anything- “

 

Hal was already gone.

 

“- stupid.”

 

………………………………………………………

 

“Scarecrow don't pay me enough to deal with this shit!” yelled a thug as they sped through the streets of Gotham.

 

“You got that right.”

 

“There he is!”

 

Up in the air, the Bat-Jet was close behind them…. And a new visitor.

 

“Hi, Spooky…” greeted Hal, flying alongside the air-craft, “… You don't write, you don't call- “

 

“I'm busy.”

 

The target car suddenly drifted around a corner as Hal came to a stop and the Bat-Jet zoomed ahead, only to be forced to turn around to face Hal.

 

“Well, clear your schedule….” Sighed Hal, “…Because you and I are- “He yelped and ducked as Batman flew over his head, speeding in between two buildings to try and catch the thugs.”

 

“I hate that guy.”

 

Catching up with the Bat-jet, Hal tried to appeal to the vigilante again. “The League needs you.”

 

“This is about the missiles?”

 

“… Lucky guess.”

 

As one of the thugs fired a bazooka missile at the Bat-Jet, forcing it to twist violently to the side.

 

“Relax…” Hal chuckled, “… I got this.” Turning his attention to the thugs, he flew towards them, “Hey there, hench-dudes. I'll be handling your arrest today.”

 

Bullets had no effect on him as he floated to the ground, using his ring to build a green road for the car to try again, taking them far into the air, and then spiralling back down…. Straight into a green blockade.

 

With the police cars surrounding the thug car, Hal turned to Batman and grinned. “Ready? Because we're done here.”

 

“Are we?” Batman frowned, “Who's the supplier for the aerosol component of the fear toxin?”

 

“Who's... Who's the what, now?”

 

“Who is the Scarecrow targeting in city hall? No? What about something simple, like where's the Scarecrow?”

 

Hal glanced between the thug car and Batman, before throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Bro, I caught them for you. You're welcome! I didn't know- “

 

“- I didn't need them caught, I needed them scared. I needed information.” Batman turned away and jumped back into his Jet, “… Next time you want to help, do me a favour… don't.”

 

And with that, the Bat-Jet flew off in the opposite direction, with Hal following close behind.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

In the lighthouse, Arthur was still staring at the picture of his Mother and Father.

 

All he felt was loneliness.

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

The submarine had been retrieved from the bottom of the ocean and brought to Luthor labs, where the Justice League and colleagues could examine the damage done to it, and what caused it.

 

“No energy signatures.” Reported Hal as he used his ring to scan the submarine, “This was all done by hand.”

 

From the floor, Steve frowned, “Who could do that… Besides you lot?”

 

Barry, who was putting his forensic scientist knowledge to good use, sighed. “I count four dozen unique handprints moving in sync.”

 

J’onn nodded in agreement, “I sense four different individuals.”

 

“Four squadrons….” Stated Batman, “… This was a choreographed onslaught.” He turned to Lex, “Walk us through your assault.”

 

Lex brought up the recording from his personal submarine, sending it into a system that created a holographic re-enaction of the event. As a black, unknown figure shot past them, Hal leaned in to Barry. 

 

“Kind of cool. Like watching a 3D movie with no glasses.”

 

Just as one of the figures slammed into the mini submarine (causing Clark to tense and pull Lex closer to him), Batman called out “Freeze. Observations?”

 

“They avoided his gaze.” Stated Diana, as Steve nodded in agreement, “Kept to the shadows. Used their element…. These were warriors.”

 

“Agreed. Resume.”

 

This time, Lex’s submarine was slammed into the side of the larger submarine, causing Hawkgirl to wince. “Ooh! That looked like it hurt all over again.”

 

Barry watched on and frowned, his scientific mind racing behind his mask. “Who has the force to knock a quarter ton of metal to the ground underwater?”

 

As the footage continued, Hal frowned at one of the moves the attackers used. “Freeze…” Once it stopped, he pointed at the attacker, “… That's a barrel roll. These guys are skilled in 360-degree combat!”

 

Batman nodded, “Agreed. Note the sound sensitivity.”

 

“Makes sense.” Barry sighed, “Sound travels four point three times faster underwater.”

 

*cough*Kiss-ass.*coughs*

 

Barry grinned at Hal, nudging him in the side, “Whatever, Mr. Barrel-Roll.”

 

The pair were ignored by Batman, “Resume.”

 

Once they got a good picture of one of the attackers, Batman called out for the footage to “freeze” again.

 

Lex smirked at the clear view that they had. “So that's what you look like.”

 

“Magnify.” Muttered Batman, peering at some strange characteristics on the side of the man’s neck, before pointing them out.

 

“Gills?” questioned Steve, “As in mermaids or- “

 

“- as in Atlantis.” Interrupted Diana in shock, “A knife was used on the mini submarine, do we still have it.”

 

Lex nodded, gesturing to a steel box on the table as the holographic image faded away. When Diana pulled it out, she examined it carefully.

 

“These carvings…” she whispered, “… I recognize them from the tales of Atlantis I read as a girl. It sunk into the ocean, but its people were saved by the magic of the king's trident... which turned them irreversibly into creatures of the sea.”

 

“I always thought that was a fairy tale?” Hal asked.

 

Steve clapped his hands on Hal’s shoulder and beamed at his Alpha, “I believe her. Trust me, once you’ve been to an Island full of Amazons, you can believe anything.”

 

“So, where is it?” asked Lex.

 

“The location has been lost to time.” Began Diana.

 

“What does a mythical mystical undersea world need with missiles?” Hal frowned, before turning to Flash, “And I so dare you to say that five times fast.”

 

“Obviously, they plan to attack us.”

 

“Any way you look at this, it's bad.” Hal agreed with Batman, “We're at Luthor Corp, with some of the greatest minds on the planet, surely one of them can help?”

 

Lex pursed his lips in thought, before clicking his fingers and pulling out his smart phone. “I have just the man in mind… Dr. Stephen Shin. I’ve been going through his research and he’s got some… interesting theories about Atlantis.”

 

“Superman and I will go question Dr. Shin.” Batman stated, heading towards the exit.

 

Superman rolled his eyes, pulling Lex in for a quick kiss. “When did we vote him team leader?” he muttered, before moving to follow the Dark Knight.

 

“What should the rest of us to do?” Barry asked.

 

“… Find Atlantis.”


	3. The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review 
> 
> Thank you 
> 
> ……………………………………….

In a world long forgotten by time, a young beta with dark hair and purple eyes swam towards an extravagant palace, surrounded by exotic plants and wonderful creatures, now thought extinct by the surface world.

 

“Now that the plans have been set in motion, Manta...” the purple-eyed man began, speaking to his armoured companion, “…. there is no turning back.”

 

“You were right to strike first and strike quickly, my liege.”

 

“My mother will not see it as such.”

 

“She has yet to grasp the dangers of the surface as you have, Prince Orm.”

 

“Soon she'll have no choice.” Orm scowled in frustration. He never felt appreciated by his Mother, not when he was a lowly beta and beta’s never took the throne of Atlantis.

 

It just wasn’t done.

 

As they arrived at the throne chamber doors, a red-headed Alpha female was standing guard outside the throne room, standing at perfect attention as the two betas approached.

 

“She's been waiting for you.” She scowled, “You shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

 

Orm smirked at the guard, gently encouraging her to look him in the eyes, “Someday, Mera, I will be on the throne and you will guard my body.”

 

“A beta on the throne… not likely. And if it ever does happen, I can only hope I will fall in battle before then.”

 

“… Perhaps you will.”

 

Resisting the urge to growl at the Alpha’s dismissal, Orm entered the throne room and swam over to his Mother, the Queen.

 

She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress that matched the blue jewels in her crown. 

 

“Mother.” Orm greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

 

His Mother was not impressed. “Your transparent aggression towards the surface world has left Atlantis exposed, Orm. Do you deny it?”

 

“That ship would have discovered us!”

 

“Nonsense. Our magic continues to protect us. We are myth. They doubt our very existence.”

 

“So, we hide?” Orm grew more and more frustrated, “Mother, every day the surface dwellers grow stronger. They have guardians with powers that walk among them! Guardians directly responsible for the death of my father. Your king!”

 

“Your Father ventured onto the surface world at an inopportune time. It was not the fault of the surfacers that the alien invasion resulted in the death of your Father.”

 

“Death by collateral damage in a surface war does not comfort me! They kill our race. They poison our oceans. They will destroy this planet and take Atlantis with it. We must protect our people and attack.”

 

The Queen had had enough. “As long as I am queen, you will preserve the peace. At all costs.” She rose to her feet, raising the trident in the air as her eyes glowed blue and the once-still ocean swirled all around them, the show of power sending everyone present to their knees. ” Do I make myself clear?”

 

“… Yes, mother.”

 

The pair stared at each other for a few seconds, before Orm swam out of the doors.

 

“Damn her.” He hissed.

 

“Patience, my liege.” Soothed Manta.

 

Once the door slammed shut, the Queen turned to Mera, “He has always been a problem child, coddled by his father... unsuitable for the throne, even if he was an Alpha. Our only hope for peaceful existence with the surface dwellers is with the one who is of both worlds. What of my other son? Have you seen Arthur?”

 

Mera nodded, “Yes, my queen.”

 

“And?”

 

“… My queen, he is not yet ready for the weight of the crown.”

 

“He will learn at my side, Mera…. Bring him to me at once.”

 

Mera slapped her fist against her chest in salute, before obeying the order.

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“Dad, watch! I can get to the top.”

 

A much younger Arthur clambered up the rocks that surrounded the lighthouse, as his Father watched from the side-lines.

 

“Not too far, Arthur. Don't fall in!”

 

With the cockiness of an Alpha-to-be, Arthur smirked at his Dad. “I can do it! I'm a better swimmer than you are!”

 

Standing on the top of the largest rock, Arthur stared down into the water… only to see something glimmering in the water.

 

Without hesitation, he dived in.

 

“Arthur, no!” screamed his Father.

 

Once in the water, Arthur admired everything around him, barely flinching as a school of fish swam by. Spinning around, he suddenly noticed a gorgeous woman staring at him, wearing a green bikini with a trident in her left hand.

 

Around her neck, was a blue crystal that was shaped like an A.

 

She smiled warmly at him, swimming over and kissing him gently on the forehead, before pulling away and running her fingers through his hair.

 

Before Arthur could do anything, she waved her arm and sent him flying backwards…. Everything went dark after that.

 

The next thing he remembered, his Father was pulling him out of the water and wrapping an orange towel around him.

 

“I told you to be careful.” He scolded.

 

Arthur didn’t care though, “I saw her, Dad. I saw my mother! She was watching me in the water! She kissed me!”

 

The older, beta male sighed, “It was just the sea playing tricks on you, son.”

 

“No, it was her! I saw her!”

 

“She left, Arthur, and she's not coming back….” He pulled Arthur into a hug, “… It's just you and me now, son, and I'm not going anywhere.”

 

With those words, Arthur startled awake and began his morning routine.

 

………………………………………………………………

 

In a laboratory, a bespectacled man was looking at the photos that were taken the previous evening, a phone in his right hand. “These photos of Arthur Curry are proof positive of everything I've been working towards!”

 

“I'm very pleased for you, doctor.” Replied the person on the other end of the phone.

 

“The world will have to believe me now! They'll know what I know!”

 

“Call me after you've made contact.”

 

“I will. Congratulations, David. I could not have found him without you.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

The person on the other end of the line hung up, before placing his helmet on his head. “Manta to Drift One, report.”

 

Over the video comm, the lead soldier saluted, “Payload ready, sir.”

 

“Excellent. I will handle the rest. Take your men to Mercy Reef. Give Dr. Shin and the half-breed my warmest regards.”

 

He then fired up his ship and shot through the water, flicking a switch as his ship seemed to transform into a military-grade submarine.

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

“Hello?” There was a heavy knocking on the door, “Mr. Curry? Hello?”

 

Arthur groaned as he rested his forehead against the cool wall, “You have to go away… Go away or kill me.”

 

The knocking continued, “I must talk to you, Mr. Curry!”

 

“Come back later. I'm really hungry right now…. And not in the good way.” Dunking his head in the fish tank, Arthur almost missed the next sentence.

 

“I have information you need to know! It's about your father!”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The people of Atlantis, who were farming in the outskirts of the city, were surprised to see the surface-world submarine floating towards them.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

The man outside Arthur’s door wore glasses and held himself in the usual beta manner…. Eagerness, mixed with a little bit of fear.

 

“Thank you for seeing me, Arthur!” The man exclaimed, peering in through the narrow gap, “I have answers for you. I know what you seek!”

 

Arthur groaned, “Slow down. Slow down. I had a rough night…. Who are you?”

 

“I am Dr. Stephen Shin, theoretical marine biologist. Your father, Thomas, contacted me!”

 

“My father's dead.”

 

“I know… He was looking for answers and I have them. You, my boy, are the key to all of my research!”

 

There was a brief pause, before Arthur groaned, “Okay, I'm gonna let you in because I just can't talk through a door anymore.”

 

Removing the chain on the door, he opened it up fully…. Only to see blood dripping from the bespectacled beta’s mouth, before he dropped to the floor, a strange knife sticking out of his back.

 

“What the hell!?”

And then he saw the armoured soldiers walking out of the water, their black armour reflecting the morning sun.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

Under the ocean, the military submarine fired at the people farming, sending them crying and running back to the safety of the kingdom.

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

Arthur quickly shut the door, placing the chain back on it and stepping back. However, the guards sliced through the door like it was butter and kicked Arthur back onto the kitchen table, shattering it into tiny pieces.

 

Arthur didn’t appreciate that.

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

The Atlanteans ran for their lives.

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

Arthur effortlessly dealt with three of the guards, before another tackled him to the ground, giving the others a chance to beat him to a pulp…. Well, almost.

 

With a bellow of rage, Arthur shot to his feet, sending his attackers flying into the walls. After removing them from his house, he was forced to take cover as the soldiers fired red lasers at him. When these blasts started created large holes in the wall, doors and windows, Arthur raced up the stairs into the lighthouse, closely followed by his attackers.

 

Realising that he had no-where else to go, Arthur ripped the light from the lighthouse out of its stand and threw it at the armoured men, knocking three of them out of the tall tower…. Leaving one behind.

 

He just managed to disarm the last attacker before their reinforcements arrived and shot the house to pieces and the lighthouse down. Arthur yelled as the lighthouse fell to the ground…. Until the piece of rock hit him on the head.

 

He didn’t remember much after that.


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

Mera found it easy to catch the heir to the throne, propelling herself into the air with her water-bending ability. After making sure that there was no serious damage to Arthur, she turned her attention to the attackers.

 

“Stand down while you can.” She ordered, “Arthur Curry is under my protection by order of Queen Atlanta!”

 

“Relinquish him to us, Mera!”

 

She couldn’t help but smirk, “Or what?”

 

“Or we'll take him over your smoldering corpse.” The attackers all fired up their weapons, aiming them at Mera and the swirling twister of water she was controlling.

 

Another smirk. “You are welcome to try.”

 

“Fire!”

 

Mera sneered at their pathetic attempt, increasing the whirlpool speed and size as water arrows flew at the men, disabling guns and stabbing straight through their eyes. The remaining men were taken out by a small tidal wave.

 

Once she was sure that everyone was defeated, Mera took her chance to admire the unconscious Alpha…. He was kinda cute really.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Hundreds of Atlanteans lay dead as the submarine floated away.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Follow my lead.” Batman muttered, as he pushed the large windows open and snuck inside, closely followed by Superman.

 

Clark rolled his eyes, and sighed “I am an investigative reporter, you know.” 

 

“Journalism's dead….” Batman stared into a gigantic fish tank, that contained sharks and other exotic sea creatures, before glancing around the room “… Someone got here first.”

 

“Looks like it's been ransacked.”

 

“That's not all… Someone destroyed Shin's life's work.”

 

“Then where's Shin?”

 

“Probably dead.”

 

“How do you figure?”

 

“You don't destroy someone's work and then let them live to re-create it.”

 

“Good point.”

 

As Batman went to examine the rest of the room, he paused to frown at Superman. “Don't touch anything.”

 

Clark rolled his eyes, mock-saluting the other man as he caught sight of something floating in the large tank.

 

It looked like paper?

 

Ignoring Batman’s warning, Clark zipped into the tank, quickly grabbing the pieces of paper, before jumping back out and reconstructing the documents…. Or the photos as the case happened to be. 

 

When Batman turned back around and glared at him, Clark acted innocent, not looking the other Alpha in the eye.

 

“Who is this?” Clark asked, smirking slightly when Batman punched him on the shoulder lightly (although it felt more like a tap).

 

“Whoever he is, he's got gills too.” The eyes in Batman’s suit glowed red for a couple of seconds, indicating that he was taking a photo, “Alfred, can you run the facial-recognition program against this picture I’m sending you?”

 

With his increased hearing, Clark heard Alfred’s British accent reply, “Roger that…. His name is Arthur Curry according to this.”

 

Clark frowned, “I’ve got a water-logged letter from a Thomas Curry, but it’s illegible.”

 

Walking over to said letter, Batman scanned that one as well.

 

“Alfred, can you extrapolate this text?”

 

“Extrapolate Sir? Someone is using that thesaurus I got him for Christmas.”

 

“Alfred.”

 

“Of course I can Sir.. It appears as though Thomas Curry was begging Dr. Shin for help with his son, Arthur.”

 

The two heroes frowned at this.

 

“Why Shin?” Clark asked.

 

“Shin suspects Curry's son... is half-Atlantean. What have you got yourself into now Sir?”

 

“… I’ll call you back Alfred.”

 

………………………………………………………………..

 

“Invoke the emergency protocols!” Queen Atlanta ordered, “We must tend to our wounded first!”

 

Orm took his chance, “Do you see? Do you see what the surface dwellers are capable of? This is terrorism! No, this is an act of war!”

 

Behind him, politicians and important individuals nodded in agreement, muttering dark thoughts about the surface world.

 

“Our people swim in a cloud of fear of the surfacers!” Orm continued, “This attack tells us what we already know… The surface world wants us dead. My father distrusted the humans. He saw them as inferior to us. He made plans to cleanse the surface, and I say we break the seal on the Atlantean war plans!”

 

More agreement… to the point where Queen Atlanta got to her feet and created another sonic blast that silenced the crowd, “NO! War would cause senseless ruin on both sides…. However, I hear the fear behind my son's words. Perhaps it is time for our worlds to come together.”

 

The muttering increased as one politician stepped forwards, “Heresy, but my queen, our traditions?”

 

“Have Manta arrange a meeting between myself and this Justice League…. “Queen Atlanta sighed, “… I will broker a peace with them in person.”

 

Orm clearly wasn’t happy with this, but seemed to comply with the Queen’s wishes, “As you wish, Mother.”

 

Over the Atlantis communication system, which broadcasted a holographic image of the Queen around the kingdom, Queen Atlantis tried to reassure the people. “Take heart, my people. This violence was an isolated incident. It is addressed. Our magical safeguards remain intact. Do not fear. All is well.”

 

………………………………………………………………

 

Arthur woke up surrounded by water…. Which strangely enough, wasn’t his first worry.

 

The red-headed Alpha female who was just staring at him, frowning as he got used to the sensation of using his gills…. Well, that was unnerving.

 

“Good. You're awake.”

 

She swam closer to him, prompting him to try and back away. “What's this?” he asked, “Who are you?”

 

“I'm Mera, sent by your mother, Queen Atlanta, to bring you back to Atlantis.”

 

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, “Lady, the only so-called mother I know, ditched me and my dad when I was just a baby!”

 

“It's far more complicated than that, Arthur Curry. When she was very young, your mother met and fell in love with your father… That union resulted in your birth, our queen's first born… a miracle birth. But she was royalty and promised to our king, an omega prince who would stand by her side and provide her with children. She could neither wed your father, nor raise a halfling child… Heartbroken, she returned to lead her people. But she never stopped loving you or your father… Now she needs your help. She believes you are our future, and can forestall war and bridge the two worlds.”

 

Arthur was struck dumb in shock, “I... I never knew any of this.”

 

“Follow me.”

 

Mera led him through some ancient ruins until they reached some large stone doors, which she then pushed open to reveal a largely deserted room, that contained golden armour.

 

“Your mother kept this hidden in these ancient ruins.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“This was our king's royal garb…. Now it is yours.”

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

“How’s the search going Lex?” Steve asked as he watched Lex’s eyes scanning the laptop screen in front of him.

 

“This is a little harder than it looks… I’m going through every ‘secret’ file that has ever mentioned Atlantis. Thanks for that access by the way”

 

“You owe me remember?”

 

Lex chuckled, “Two tickets to that new opera, I remember. I’m sure Diana will be happy for that.”

 

Just as he finished the sentence, Mercy strode through the doors, a bunch of files in her hand. “Lex, you are aware that you have these contracts to sign before tomorrow, right?”

 

“Just put them on my desk.”

 

“I did that two hours ago…. Now, I’m putting them on your lap to try and motivate you further.”

 

And she did just that, dropping the files on Lex’s lap, before striding out of the room.

 

“Remind me why I hired her?” Lex muttered to himself, glaring at a chuckling Steve… who was making whip noises. “Very mature Steve.”

 

As Steve continued to laugh, Barry and Hal examined a holographic image of the Earth.

 

“Zoom in here.”

 

Hal nodded, zooming in on the point as he sighed. “I'll tell you, Barry... I've seen my share of weirdo crap in this job. But Atlantis? Come on.”

 

“But you're good with the intergalactic cops and aliens? Expand that.”

 

“What can I say? Magic gives me the heebie-jeebies.”

 

Suddenly the communicator beeped, and Batman’s face appeared on the screen. “Dispatch a team to a lighthouse in Mercy Reef, coordinates attached….” He ordered, “… Find Arthur Curry. Fast.”

 

“On it.”

 

“Beats looking for fairyland.”

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

The armour just didn’t feel right…. It was too…. God-like.

 

Mera seemed to agree, but in a more positive way as she eyed him up and down and gave him an appreciative smile. “You look perfect… She'll love you.”

 

“… All right, this is nuts!” Arthur finally forced out, quickly removing the golden armour of the outfit, “All my life, I've felt like there was something wrong with me... and now, some gorgeous mermaid comes out of the sea and tells me my mother is alive, and I'm the future of some fairyland I've never seen?”

 

Once all the armour was off, he was left in a long-sleeved orange top and dark trousers.

 

“I've been lost for so long, but now... I need some air.”

 

Ignoring any protests she might have had, he swam out of the temple and straight up to the surface, before leaping onto a small, rocky island.

 

For a few minutes, there was silence as he stared into a small pool of water, brushing his wet hair away from his face.

 

“Are you all right?”

 

Slowly, he turned around to face the red-headed Alpha, “I'm fine… Everything suddenly makes sense now. Thank you, Mera. But I'm no king.”

 

Before Mera could reply, the ground started to rumble beneath them and large, grey sea creatures burst out of the water, jagged knives in their scaly hands.

 

“Shit.”


	5. Long Live the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

“Shit.”

 

As one leapt at Arthur, Mera pushed him back before blocking a sword slash with her bracelets. The attacking creature was then knocked out with a swift, hard knock on the head.

 

“Arthur!”

 

Mera tried to push Arthur back to safety, before a creature wrapped itself around her and pulled her back.

 

“It’s alright!” Arthur called out, a gleeful smirk on his face, “There’s always someone around, just when I really need someone to punch.”

 

Fuelled by his frustration and anger of having been lied to for almost all his years, Arthur put all his effort into getting rid of these bastards. It didn’t take long for him to go on the offensive, stabbing and knocking the creatures out.

 

Mera found herself slightly hypnotised by it all… only for a brief second though.

 

When three creatures tried to sneak up on her, she transformed water into a whip-like shape and sliced the creatures clean in half.

 

Back with Arthur, the male Alpha was knocked to the ground, twisting around to avoid being stabbed in the head. Once he was on his back once again, a creature leapt on top of him, sharp teeth getting perilously close to his throat.

 

Using his arm to block the oncoming teeth, Arthur yelled in pain as the same teeth sank into his arm.

 

“BASTARD!”

 

He struck his fist against the creature’s head several times, desperately fighting for his hand before it could be chewed off entirely.

 

And then they started to out-number him.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………

 

Barry zipped across the water, easily spotting the horrific creatures that were leaping out of the sea and onto a small island.

 

“I’m just gonna hazard a guess here, but I think I found him.”

 

He raced around the island, knocking out the numerous creatures before appearing in front of the large, male Alpha. “Arthur Curry? I'm the Flash.” 

 

When a creature tried to stab him from behind, Barry struck him in face without even looking.

 

“We've been looking for you.”

 

As the number of creatures increased, with only one or two falling to Mera’s ice knives, Batman flew overhead, firing missiles in front of them in order to push them away. Green Lantern flew down from the sky, creating a green shield to push the creatures back into the ocean.

 

After being dropped to the ground by Diana, Steve started firing electric bolts at the creatures, as his Alpha used her golden lasso to fling serval off of the edge of the cliff.

 

And Superman… well all he did was land, creating a massive shockwave that sent every creature to their knees.

 

“Retreat.” He ordered, his eyes glowing red as a silent threat.

 

Unsurprisingly, the creatures did exactly that, dropping their weapons and fleeing back into the sea. With the threat having finally disappeared, Mera turned her attention back to Arthur…. And noticed the blood dripping down his arm.

 

“You're injured!” she exclaimed in shock, rushing over and gently taking the injured hand, examining it closely.

Arthur watched her, a soft smile on his face, “Hey, I've had worse.” He reassured her.

 

“I could bandage it?”

 

“… Sure. I-I mean, only if you want to.”

 

The pair stared at each other for a short period of time, leaning in as though they were going to kiss… and then Hal popped up.

 

“Those guys were Atlanteans?”

 

“Trenchers…” Mera explained as the rest of the Justice League gathered round, “… Predatory creatures that scavenged the ocean's floor before Atlantis sunk…. Sent here to kill Arthur.” She turned to the Alpha in question, “We are done here. Come with me.”

 

Arthur sighed wearily, “Why can't things just go back to normal?”

 

“Yeah, I don't see that happening.” Hal piped up, but he was ignored as Mera took Arthur’s un-injured hand.

 

“Atlantis thirsts for a new perspective!” she exclaimed, “Someone who understands the surface world and will lead us into the next century. The queen needs a beacon, Arthur…. Maybe it's you.”

 

Here, Clark stepped forwards, “I am the sole survivor of my planet. If I had the chance to save my world and meet one of my own race, even for a moment… that would be enough.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Arthur nodded in determination.

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

Orm was swimming around the throne room as his nerves threatened to over-power him. When Black Mantis entered the room, he immediately swam over.

 

“Is it done?” Orm asked.

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Mantis shook his head. “No… Your half-brother lives. Even now, he heads towards Atlantis under protection.”

 

Orm snarled in frustration, hands gripping his raven black hair tightly before he span around to snarl at Black Mantis. “The pact with the trenchers was your idea! They will return hungry for meat!” He grabbed Mantis, “This is all falling apart!”

 

As the stone doors to the throne room were flung open, Orm quickly drifted back, not wanting to show his anger in front of his Mother. 

 

The Queen floated into the room, closely followed by her bodyguards. “Manta, what of my meeting  
with the surface guardians?”

 

There was a brief pause, before Manta bowed, “They're on their way, my liege.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

As she went to sit in her throne, the Queen quickly realised that her beta son was angry and raised an imperial eyebrow at him.

 

“It is a mistake…” he eventually growled, “… It flies in the face of everything my father ever wanted!”

 

The Queen rolled her eyes, sending her bodyguards away. “What would you have me do, Orm? Sound the drums of war solely to honour your father's memory?”

 

“Don't bother. You didn't honour him when he was alive!”

 

“… Both cruel and untrue.”

 

Orm snarled at her, “I am not the only one with your royal blood in my veins!”

 

The Queen’s eyes widened briefly in surprise, “Then you know.”

 

“Of your betrayal? Or of the illegitimate heir to the throne?!”

 

“I deny nothing, Orm. Your Alpha brother, Arthur, can bridge the peace between Atlantis and the surface. We can flourish together in peace.”

 

“Your judgment is compromised! You refuse to attack the surface because you have a son there!”

 

The Queen’s silence said it all.

 

“A BASTARD ELDER SON!” Orm yelled, his frustration and anger finally brewing over as he shot up to his Mother, getting in her face.

 

She didn’t even flinch.

 

“You speak to me of betrayal?” she snarled, “You, who spilled Atlantean blood and blamed it on the surface world?”

 

Orm couldn’t help but float back in shock, as his Mother continued, “I have eyes everywhere, Orm, and you will pay for your treachery!”

 

She pushed past her beta son, heading towards the doors to the throne room… and then Black Mantis grabbed the trident, and stopped her from leaving.

 

“I'm afraid after that revelation, my Queen, I can't allow you to leave.”

 

The Queen’s eyes glowed a brilliant blue as electricity coursed through the trident, shocking Black Manta and sending him flying across the room.

 

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!” she bellowed, “This coup is over! I am Queen and war is not in my plans!”

 

Suddenly, there was a stabbing pain and the blue glow disappeared from her eyes as a hooked blade protruded from her chest.

 

“But it is in mine….” Orm hissed in her eat, before wrenching the blade out and watching as his Mother took her last breath. Her fingers grew limp around the trident, giving Orm the chance to snatch the weapon from her.

 

As she floated up to the surface, her blood stained the water all around, transforming the blue of the sea, a horrifying ruby red.

 

The Queen was dead…. Long Live the King.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

As the ship shot through the water, Batman’s voice came over the speakers.

 

“Colonel Trevor, Flash and I will keep an eye out topside….” Batman began, “… Luthor, stay in communication.”

 

At the back of the ship, Arthur turned to Mera. “So tell me, what's she like?”

 

“It's time you found out for yourself, Arthur…” Mera answered, a gentle smile on her face as the ship came to a stop on the edge of a sea cliff, overlooking a gorgeous city, “… Welcome to Atlantis. From now on, your life is here.”

 

The beauty of the city was mind-blowing.

 

It was so beautiful that even Diana found herself staring at the city in amazement. “By the gods!”

 

“That's one for the books.” Hal nodded in agreement, his eyes wide behind his mask.

 

Arthur was speechless for a few moments, before whispering, “…It's beautiful.”

 

“This is your birth-right, Arthur.” Mera smiled.

 

Superman turned to Lex, “Keep an eye on the ship, we’ll- “

 

“- No.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

Lex frowned at his Alpha, “We are right next to the lost city of Atlantis, there is no way I’m just staying in here!”

 

“Right…. Okay, that’s fine.”

 

Together they all left the ship (with the non-mermen wearing oxygen masks and tanks) and swam towards the city.

 

It was deserted.

 

Activating the communicator that was built into the oxygen mask, Lex tried to get through to Batman. “Batman, we're here.”

 

//Error. Unknown interference. \\\

 

Lex groaned, “Great… I can't get a signal, in or out of this place.”

 

“Where is everyone?” Arthur glanced around.

 

Clark also glanced around, before coming to a decision. “Something's wrong.”

 

Spotting an elderly Atlantian trying to swim away, Mera blocked her path, straightening up to her full height and using a little bit of Alpha command in her voice. “Tell me, why is the royal city deserted?”

 

The old lady nervously rubbed her hands together, “Our brave men and women have gone to prepare for war.”

 

“Not possible. The queen would never allow this!”

 

“Our queen is dead.”

 

Arthur felt as though his heart had dropped to his stomach. “Dead?”

 

“Killed by a surface dweller.”

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

Arthur felt emotionally drained…. He’d lost his Father only a few weeks ago, and now, as he was approaching the underwater memorial bed, the urge to scream and cry was building.

 

“Mother….” He whispered, as he gazed on the still body of his Mother. It was clear that she’d been cleaned up and dressed in her finest clothes.

 

As Arthur was grieving, Mera floated over to stand beside him, “I failed you, my queen….” She whispered, taking Arthur’s hand.

 

Arthur frowned, “Whoever did this will pay.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before a cultured voice spoke up. “Welcome, bastard.”

 

The group span around to see a younger man, with dark hair and purple eyes standing behind them, dressed in royal armour.

 

“Is Atlantis everything you dreamed of, brother? Or in your dream, were you on the throne?”


	6. Final Battle Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

“Is Atlantis everything you dreamed of, brother? Or in your dream, were you on the throne?”

 

Mera lunged, the only thing stopping her from striking Orm being Arthur’s arm around her waist. “You killed her!”

 

“I did….” Orm seemed happy to admit this, “… I ran the sword through her myself as she mewled for peace. You can count yourself fortunate, bastard. At least our mother won't be the impediment to your life that she was to mine!”

 

“I'LL TEAR YOU APART!” Arthur finally snapped, letting go of Mera to lunge at Orm himself. 

 

Using his trident, Orm blasted his half-brother away, straight into the wall, seconds before he threw Mera into the wall.

 

“Attack!” Yelled Diana as she and Hal moved forwards.

 

All it took was for Orm to raise the trident above his head and electricity coursed through their bodies and they fell to the ground, an orange crystal cocoon covering them.

 

Luckily, the breathing equipment wasn’t affected by the electricity… not that it really helped.

 

Even as Clark silently gestured at his mate to hide, Orm took advantage of the situation and zapped the omega as well.

 

This enraged Clark, as he sped forwards and grabbed the trident, “Stop!”

 

“Feel my power, surface dweller!” Orm snarled as electricity coursed through the trident and then through Clark, sending him flying into a wall. “Only royalty can wield the magic of the trident!”

 

Once he was sure that Clark was unconscious, with a cocoon around him, Orm turned to Black Manta.

 

“Offer them to the horrors of the dark trench!”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

 

The dark trench was a deep ravine that surrounded the ancient ruin of Ancient Atlantis, and after the trenchers threw the crystal cocoons into the water, there was the rumbling of a creature.

 

A very large creature.

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

“This is war!” Orm announced to his army, “We will cleanse the surface. Soon they shall know that our time has come. I will bring our world crashing down upon theirs!”

 

He slammed the trident on the ground, causing the water to swirl violently around him, before firing a blast at the surface of the ocean.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Back on the surface world, a red alarm began to blare in the Lex-Corp building.

 

“Uh Batman? Still nothing from Lex….” Barry reported, “… But you should see this.”

 

In the other corner of the room, Steve was on the phone to other generals, with many of them having seen the upcoming problem and wanting to know what would be done about it.

 

“I know. Get it on screen!” Batman ordered, just as Steve managed to prise himself away from the phone.

 

Flash nodded, pulling the statistics up on the screen, “The mother of all tidal waves headed for the eastern seaboard.”

 

“Straight towards Metropolis if the reports given by General Lane are correct.” Steve piped up, his eyes on the screen.

 

Batman frowned. “Secondary confirmation?”

 

One the screen, the actual image of the huge tidal wave didn’t help soothe their nerves.

 

“Fucking hell…” Steve muttered as even Batman tensed at the sight.

 

“ETA to impact?”

 

“Twenty minutes.” Barry answered.

 

Steve was not pleased with this answer, “Wait…. Even if we get J’onn and Hawkgirl to help, how are four superheroes and an Army colonel going to evacuate entire cities?!”

 

“We can't….” Batman sighed, “… People are going to die.”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

Back in the trench, as the creature started to pull the cocoons towards him, Arthur was awake…. And about to have a panic attack.

 

Until he remembered something that his half brother said before he fell unconscious.

 

“Only royalty can wield the magic of the trident.”

 

What if he didn’t need the trident?

 

Focusing on the water all around him, Arthur closed his eyes and imagined the current cracking the cocoon, weakening it so that he could break out.

 

With an almighty CRASH, the cocoon shattered, and Arthur was free… and face to face with a tentacled creature ten times his size.

 

And this creature was dragging Mera towards him.

 

The fear disappeared, only to be replaced by determination.

 

Arthur glanced around and spotted Superman in another cocoon, knowing that the hero would be a great asset. He swam over and smashed the orange cocoon, thankful that Superman still had his breathing gear on as he pulled the other Alpha out.

 

Clark was instantly alert, quickly noticing how the creature was dragging Lex towards it as well. Using his eye lasers, Clark sliced several of the tentacles off, buying the cocooned victims some more time.

 

“I'll take it from here, Arthur.”

 

Sooner said than done.

 

Still weakened slightly by the jolt of electricity he had received, Clark was quickly grabbed and thrown against the trench walls.

 

//Help!\\\ Arthur thought to himself desperately as the creature turned it’s sights onto him, //Help!\\\

 

Seconds later, there was the bellow of a nearby humpback whale, as it came rushing into the trench. To Arthur’s eternal surprise, the humpback scooped up the rest of the orange cocoons and carried them out of the trench.

 

Not having to worry about his friends, Superman was now really going for it. Using all of his strength, Superman grabbed the tentacles that were wrapped around him and swung the creature around, slamming it into the walls, before ripping off the offending tentacles.

 

Finally, with one massive punch, the creature was sent crashing through the wall, bellowing in shock and anger as it collapsed down upon it, the rocks crushing it.

 

It was over.

 

As Superman made sure it was dead, Arthur broke Mera free of her cocoon, waiting anxiously until she woke up.

 

“Arthur…” she eventually whispered, gazing up at him, “… You're alive?”

 

“We both are…. Oh, and, funny story: I talk to fish now, and they actually listen. So, I'm gonna stop my evil half-brother from destroying the surface world. Do you... you wanna come?”

 

“It would be my honour.”

 

“…Can we call it a date?”

 

Mera seemed conflicted for a brief moment, before she raised an eyebrow. “We shall see.”

 

Together, along with Superman, they freed the rest of the heroes.

 

“I'm still foggy on how you escaped.” Hal winced, rubbing his head in an attempt to get rid of his splitting headache.

 

“Orm said only royalty could control the magic of the trident…” Arthur explained, “… Guess I qualify.”

 

Before Hal could ask any more questions, Lex’s communicator beeped, indicating that contact with the surface world had been re-established.

 

“Batman, this is Luthor, do you read me?” 

 

As he waited for Batman to reply, he suddenly noticed a red stain on his Alpha’s uniform, “Superman, are you okay?”

 

Clark winced and smiled, “Fine… But I'm going to shove that magic shrimp fork down Orm's throat.”

 

Then the bad news came through.

 

“You all need to get back…” Batman ordered, “… A tidal wave is about to hit Metropolis.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Up on the surface, people were screaming and running for their lives as soldiers poured in. The tidal wave itself might have stopped inches from the city, but the threat was still very real.

 

Orm had used the trident to split the wave in half, enabling his army to make their way onto dry land. They marched into the streets of Metropolis, until they came face to face with the human army.

 

“Atlanteans!” boomed a large man through a speaker, “This is General Sam Lane of the United States Army. I order you to stand down.”

 

Sneering, Orm stepped forwards, “I am King Orm of Atlantis, general. And you are in no position to issue orders…. KILL THE HUMANS! FOR ATLANTIS!”

 

“For Atlantis!” “For Atlantis!”

 

“FIRE!”

 

The bullets had no affect on the hard, Atlantean armour as they continued to chant, “For Atlantis! For Atlantis!”

 

Once the bullets stopped, Orm raised the trident into the air, “My turn!”

 

He slammed his trident on the ground, sending bolts of lightning straight towards the tanks, causing them to explode with the force of the attack.

 

The soldiers all ran, continuing to fire at the Atlanteans.

 

Before the Atlantean war-machines and the warriors could completely over-whelm the soldiers, there was a ferocious war-cry and Hawkgirl smashed through one of the machines with her mace, before grabbing another and throwing it into another building.

 

“This is worth missing out on my holiday!” she yelled at Steve, a beaming grin on her face as she watched him shoot an Atlantean in the face, “There’s nothing like an invasion to get the blood pumping!”

 

Steve just rolled his eyes, grabbing one of the fallen Atlantean’s weapons and using that instead.

 

Meanwhile, the Flash was zipping around the city, knocking the Atlantean’s off of their feet.

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

As the other half of the team, burst out of the water, Arthur watched in amazement as Mera controlled a large wave, directing them straight towards the main land.

 

Superman however, was carrying Lex in his arms, swooping down in order to give Lex the chance he needed to drop a sonic transmitter in the middle of a large group of Atlanteans. Screaming in pain, they all dropped to the ground.

 

Mera was using water to block the laser blasts, as Arthur was holding his own against the Atlanteans… until he was back-handed to the ground.

 

“Half-breed trash….” Black Manta growled, “… I won't let you ruin my plans!”

 

The lasers in his helmet fired, blasting Arthur into a nearby building.

 

“You will not win.”


	7. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

Back over with Steve, he beamed as he heard his Alpha’s war cry, listening to the sound of the laser blasts rebounding off of her bracelets. Almost as soon as she hit the ground, her sword was drawn and she sliced through several Atlantean soldiers, finishing them off before smirking at her omega.

 

“Eyes on the battle.” She chided fondly.

 

Without even looking, Steve fired to his right and the sound of a body hitting the ground could be heard…. Diana looked as though she would happily pin him against a wall and… well, use your imaginations

 

“Eyes on the battle Angel. Eyes on the battle.”

 

……………………………………………………………………

 

Meanwhile, several Atlantean soldiers were advancing on some construction workers, with one of the older humans’ falling to the ground.

 

When the younger men turned around to try and help, the older man scowled at them. “John. Henry, run!!”

 

One chose not to obey the order, grabbing a large hammer and racing towards the Atlantean with a ferocious war-cry and knocking the soldier away from his friend.

 

And then three more arrived. Thankfully, before they could attack, they were slammed into a wall by a red and blue blur.

 

Superman turned to the man with the hammer and saluted him, flying off into the distance.

 

“… Well, I'll be damned.”

 

………………………………………………………………

 

As Hal used his ring to create a giant hoover and Mera sliced through the Atlantean soldiers with her sword, Lois Lane was on her own personal mission…. Along with a very reluctant Jimmy Olsen, who was taking as many photographs as he could.

 

When several Atlantean soldiers brutally murdered a human soldier, the enemy turned their attention to the civilians nearby.

 

“Run, Jimmy!”

 

As the Atlantean’s tried to follow them, Diana dropped down in front of them, her sword already drawn.

 

“Your skills do you honour Atlanteans, but you face an Amazon!”

 

They didn’t seem to hear the warning and attacked, quickly being taken out one by one.

 

Lois and Jimmy watched in amazement,

 

“I would not want to be on her bad side.” Lois muttered.

 

…………………………………………………………………….

 

“All this was my doing….” Black Manta chuckled, “…. With Orm's mommy issues and sense of entitlement, coaxing him into war was child's play…. Frankly, he irks the shit out of me. Once we've sunk the surface world...I'll slit his throat and claim the treasures of Atlan-AARRRGGH!”

 

As Black Manta was going through his bad guy monologue, Arthur was desperately trying to contact some more help from the ocean… and a giant shark popped up and grabbed Black Manta in it’s mouth, taking the villain with it as it fell back into the ocean.

 

“That… was fucking awesome.” Arthur chuckled.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

As Orm tried to make a ‘tactical retreat’, a swirling wall of water surrounded him, and in the centre, a column of water shot down, leaving Mera behind.

 

“Stop this madness, Orm!”

 

Orm sneered, “King Orm, traitor!”

 

“This is genocide. Billions will die. For what? So that Atlantis can feel safe again?”

 

“Victory is the only way to ensure our safety.”

 

As Mera threw a blast of water at him, Orm slammed the trident on the ground, knocking his opponent to her knees and briefly stunning her, meaning that all her water defences disintegrated.

 

“Seize her.” Orm ordered his soldiers, “Make her watch my triumph.”

 

As Mera was grabbed and pulled to her feet, there was a sudden voice from behind Orm.

 

“Hey, fish head!” 

 

Orm span around, and scowled at the omega standing behind him, a large gun in his arms. Steve smirked and fired, sending a large bolt of electricity towards the false King of Atlantis… who just seemed to absorb it.

 

“It seems we both call down the lightning.” Orm sneered, “Let us see who is stronger! Betas or Omegas?!”

 

Steve yelped as Orm suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbing him by the shirt collar and lifting him up off the ground, shaking him until he dropped the gun. The omega kicked out at him, angrily clawing at Orm’s arms until the King of Atlantis struck him across the face, knocking him out instantly.

 

“These are your guardians?” Orm sneered, “Weak, pathetic omegas? This will be easier than I ever dreamed!”

 

As he dropped Steve to the ground, he heard someone else behind him, spinning around and firing a blast at the oncoming attacker. 

 

Lex Luthor did try to dodge, however, the shot grazed his leg and he fell to the ground, gritting his teeth in pain.

 

Before Orm could go on the offense once again, there was a bellowing war cry and a golden lasso looped around his trident and it went flying out of his hands, and straight towards the Amazon who grabbed it mid-air.

 

Diana growled in pain, the electricity coursing through her body as she struggled to hold onto it.

 

“I admire your determination….” Orm sneered, “… But the trident is mine to command, Wench!”

 

As he went over to grab it, he increased the voltage… but that didn’t stop Diana. Forcing the pain to one-side, she punched Orm in the face, forcing him to take several steps back, before he grabbed the trident and flung her to the side.

 

She skidded across the ground, coming to a stop beside her omega. As Orm came closer, she weakly pushed herself into a defensive position, protecting Steve against the Atlantean.

 

Before he could actually attack though, a flash of red knocked him to the ground, and continued to punch Orm until the Atlantean growled, carefully predicting where the next punch would come from and swinging his trident in that direction.

 

Flash grunted in pain, falling to his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

 

When Green Lantern launched his own attack, a blast of electricity sent him flying backwards into a building.

 

As Superman’s lasers fired at him, Orm deflected them back at him using the trident…. Not that that really bothered Clark. He just came back stronger, increasing the intensity of his beams until Orm was propelled across the ground.

 

When Clark tried again, Orm stabbed the trident into his chest and threw him over his shoulder, sending bolts of electricity straight into Clark, as the Kryptonian screamed in pain.

 

“Clark!”

 

………………………………………………….

 

“Lantern, I need information. We’re not going to win by hitting him as hard as we can.”

 

Hal groaned as he slowly came to, glaring up at Batman, “Bruce, do not turn this into a learning moment. I am really not in the mood to go through a learning moment.”

 

Batman was unfazed, “Anything?”

 

“Ummm… He killed his own mother. Does that help?”

 

……………………………………………………………………

 

“Face me, Orm!” Arthur bellowed as he raced towards his half-brother, punching him in the stomach and knocking him to the ground, yelping when Orm used the trident to knock his legs out from under him.

 

As Arthur tried to recover, pushing himself to his feet, Orm stabbed the trident towards him. Arthur managed to dodge, stepped to the side, spinning around and punching Orm, sending him flying into a building.

 

As Orm tried to recover, Arthur grabbed his ankles and threw him into another building. Despite Orm using the trident to slow his fall to the ground, he was still caught unawares when Arthur tackled him to the ground, before slamming his half-brother’s face into the side of an army tank.

 

Multiple times.

 

As Orm swiped back with his trident to try and hit Arthur, who dived back and grabbed a street pole that had been pulled away from the street during the scuffle. They battled ferociously, metal slamming against metal until Orm kicked Arthur to the ground and stabbed the trident into his shoulder, sending bolts of electricity straight into Arthur.

 

When he was done, Arthur lay lifeless on the ground.


	8. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the upcoming Wonder Woman movie that will include Steve Trevor I decided to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega verse.
> 
> Now, I’ve never written in this verse before, but I see Diana as the Alpha and Steve as an Omega…. In modern times, of course, because the thought of Steve growing old without Diana hurts me.
> 
> And I really want to write the other Justice League characters in as well.
> 
> If you like it, let me know in a review :)
> 
> Thank you :)

“Luthor…” 

 

Lex glanced up at Batman and scowled, clutching his leg. “Don’t even ask. Some of the electricity fried my equipment.”

 

“All of it?”

 

“Yes, all of it! Or I would have blasted that worm into outer space for what he did to Clark!”

 

Batman nodded in understanding, helping the omega to his feet. “Lantern said Orm confessed  
to killing his mother?”

 

“Yeah, to us. He lied to his people.”

 

“But you saw it…. And you know what that means?”

 

Lex smirked, one of his eyes flashing red for a brief moment, the iris contracting and expanding.

 

…………………………………………………………………..

 

Arthur resisted the urge to cry out in pain as Orm lifted him into the air, trident still embedded in his shoulder as blood dripped down the golden staff.

 

Through the pain, Arthur could hear his brother’s voice in his mind, even as Orm remained silent.

 

//You killed her!

 

I did. I ran the sword through her myself as she mewled for peace. You can count yourself fortunate, bastard. At least our mother won't be the impediment to your life that she was to mine! \\\

 

It was only when he heard the stunned gasps of the Atlantean soldiers all around him.

 

//You killed her.

 

I did- \\\

 

“What is this?” Orm snarled, glancing at the TV screen that lined almost every building in Metropolis, his own face on the screen as he confessed to murder.

 

//- I ran the sword through her myself as she mewled for peace. You can count yourself fortunate, bastard.\\\

 

“Orm killed our Queen?” cried out one of the soldiers, “We are betrayed!”

 

“No. Wait!” Orm practically wailed in desperation, “This deception is their surface magic!”

 

Mera stepped forwards, “Liar! I was there when Orm boasted of the murder of our queen. It was as you see!”

 

“I am your king.” Orm’s voice held a slight whining tone to it, “I did this for yo-“

 

He was cut off by a fist to the face, when Arthur charged at him, sending him flying into a taxi.

 

“Is this the king you want, Atlanteans?” Arthur’s voice rose above the crowd, “A coward who lies to you? You need a light to guide you in the darkness, people of Atlantis… My people.”

 

As the soldiers lowered their weapons, Mera stood by his side, a frown on her face. “What are you doing?”

 

“Becoming a beacon…. I was born of two worlds! Atlantean by birth. Human by instinct. Join me and we will bridge those worlds in peace!”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before one by one, the Atlantean soldiers removed their helmets, dropping them to the ground before moving to kneel at their new King’s feet. 

 

As they were paying their respect, Arthur glanced over at Mera, wrapping once arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

 

It was over.

 

Arthur was King.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“How is that?”

 

Steve hissed as Diana gently patted the wound on his cheek, “Sore… but I’ll cope. And you? You were hurt as well.”

 

Diana brushed his hair away from his forehead, and smiled gently at him. “I will live… it is not the first time after all. I am far more concerned about you.”

 

“I know.”

 

The pair spent a moment in silence for a short time, before Steve rolled his shoulders and got to his feet. “You know… we never really got a chance to finish that date of ours?”

 

“Captain Trevor, are you asking me out?”

 

“You know, I think i- “

 

Steve was interrupted suddenly, as the door flew open and Barry burst in. “We gotta go!” He stopped, and smirked at them, “Whoa. Am I interrupting?”

 

“Yeah, you are.” Steve glared at him.

 

Diana gently chuckled, “But we can pick it up tonight. Over dinner my Apollo?”

 

“… I'd like that.”

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

“He looks happy.”

 

Lex turned his attention away from Arthur’s crowning ceremony, smiling at his Alpha as he continued to keep the pressure off of his leg, “He’s found his place in the world.”

 

“Are you free later?”

 

“For you, I am always free.”

 

On the steps a little lower than them, Barry and Hal were chatting to one another.

 

“We're standing in the middle of Atlantis….” Barry whispered in excitement, “… I am totally geeking out.”

 

Hal just glanced over at him, “I don’t know…. I think we just have a weird job.”

 

In the middle of the stadium, Arthur was kneeling in front of an elderly priest, who was preparing to crown the Alpha as King of Atlantis. The ceremony was very similar to someone getting knighted back on the surface world.

 

“We need to consider solidifying this team.” Bruce interjected, his customary scowl on his face.

 

“Like weekly meetings?” Steve asked, a smirk on his face.

 

Hal rolled his eyes at this, “Yay, we're a book club now.”

 

“Batman's right…” Lex sighed, “... New threats are springing up daily.”

 

Diana nodded, “Agreed. Someone should be watching.”

 

“Does this mean we’ll actually get to use that Watchtower more often?”

 

Barry stepped forwards, “You can count on me. Hal?”

 

“… Yeah, all right. I don't wanna miss whatever weird crapola comes next.”

 

Making a mental note to ask Hawkgirl and J’onn when they were back on the surface (Hawkgirl’s feathers did not react well to water and J’onn required specialist breath equipment), Lex gestured at Arthur.

 

“We should invite Arthur.” 

 

Arthur, who had noticed the signal, floated over, having heard what was said. “I'm in!”

 

“He needs a codename.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Steve smirked at Arthur, “Well the army and the airforce have taken to calling you ‘Aquaman.’”

 

“Hate that.”

 

“Aquaman it is!”

 

Diana frowned, “You won't be too busy as king? I have seen the pressures of the crown.”

 

“I'll make it work…. I should keep a foothold in both worlds. Besides, it'll help repair relations if I'm seen helping out.”

 

“… Well said. You are a gifted leader indeed.”

 

Before Arthur could say anything more, Mera swam up behind him. “My liege, trenchers have been spotted at the edge of the city.”

 

Arthur whooped in glee, “Finally. I've been itching all day for some action!” He turned back to the League, “Hey, let me know when the next meeting is. I gotta do some king-of-the-sea stuff!”

 

As the pair shot off towards the edge of the city, Mera spoke up. “Perhaps you should stay behind me?”

 

“Mera, I'm the one with the trident. Perhaps you should stay behind me?”

 

Mera rolled her eyes as Arthur spant he trident around, and an army of sharks and killer whales all came swimming over, to support their king.

 

The fight was on.

 

…………………………………………………

 

Meanwhile, in Belle Reve Prison, a guard was pushing a plate of food under a cell door, and the occupant banged on the door.

 

“You cannot keep me here!” Orm yelled, “I am of royal blood. You will let me speak to my brother!”

 

As the guard left, Orm dived into the tank that made up half his cell and continued to yell abuse at the leaving guard.

 

And the doors that led into the room that contained the cell opened up, and an older Alpha, with long hair walked up to the tank.

 

“I am Lionel Luthor… I have a proposition for you.”


End file.
